Desde esa primera vez
by AliShadow
Summary: HIATUS. Alice desea volver a ver a un amiga de la infancia, Bella. Cuando ella vaya a pasar el verano con la familia de Alice, se encontrará con el hecho de que no es bien recibida por todos. Todos Humanos! Summary completo dentro!
1. Prologo

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es miaaa ^^**

**Summary: **Alice desea volver a ver a un amiga de la infancia, Bella. Cuando ella vaya a pasar el verano con la familia de Alice, se encontrará con el hecho de que no es bien recibida por todos. El hermano mayor de Alice, Edward, la ignora por completo. ¿Qué le pasará al mayor de los Cullen?

**

* * *

**

**Desde esa primera vez**

**Prologo**

* * *

_Podría haber sido un día cualquiera, pero no para Alice Cullen. La niña esperaba sentada en el último escalón de la alta escalera de caracol a que la puerta principal de la casa que se encontraba delante de ella se abriese. Su hermano, Edward, dos años mayor que ella, se encontraba en la sala contigua, pasando los canales de al televisión bastante aburrido._

_De repente, ambos escucharon como llegaba un coche y aparcaba delante de la casa. La pequeña de los Cullen se levantó de un salto, dando palmadas._

_—¡Ya está aquí! –reía._

_Su hermano bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de apagar la televisión e ir a recibir a los recién llegados. Su hermanita abrió la puerta principal, para encontrarse a sus padres caminando hacia casa, con una niña castaña y de piel pálida entre ellos._

_Cuando el matrimonio llegó hasta sus hijos, la madre hizo las presentaciones:_

_—Alice, Edward, ella es Bella y se quedará unas semanas con nosotros –le sonrió afablemente a la niña, que tenía sus enormes ojos chocolates clavados en el suelo._

_—¡Seremos grandes amigas! –aplaudió Alice, emocionada, antes de avanzar y abrazar a su nueva amiga- ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_—Siete, casi ocho –respondió la niña, con las mejillas encendidas._

_—¡Oh, Ed termina de cumplir ocho! –rió Alice, girándose hacia su hermano, quien tan solo resopló y volvió al salón._

_Sus padres se miraron y suspiraron con resignación, sabiendo que a su hijo mayor no le había hecho demasiada gracia el hecho de que una niña desconocida para él viviese con su familia y con él._

_—¡Te enseñaré tu habitación, Bells! –exclamó la pequeña de la casa, cogiendo de la mano a Bella y llevándola escaleras arriba- ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? Siempre pongo sobrenombres a mis amigos y…_

_La voz de Alice se perdió más allá de las escaleras. Esme, su madre, las vio desaparecer con una sonrisa, mientras que Carlisle, su padre, se dirigía al salón para intentar hablar con Edward del asunto, sabiendo que de nuevo sería inútil._

_Mientras, dos plantas más arriba, Alice le enseñaba su habitación a Bella, quien realmente tan solo asentía e intentaba sonreír a Alice, pero no encontraba el modo de sentirse alegre. _

_A pesar de su corta edad, sabía muy bien porque sus padres la habían enviado a vivir ese horrible mes con los Cullen. Su abuela materna había muerto y no querían que la niña viviese todo aquel dolor ni los preparativos para el funeral. Pero eso a ella le daba igual. Igual sentía un vacío en el pecho al recordar a su dulce abuelita que siempre le contaba divertidas historias y le daba galletas. Ese dolor, estando ella más lejos o más cerca y asistiendo o no al funeral, igualmente iba a sentirlo._

_—¿Estás bien, Bella? Estás llorando…-susurró preocupada Alice, acercándose a su nueva amiga._

_—Sí, sí, estoy bien –intentó sonreír Bella, aunque más bien le salió una mueca, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- ¿me ayudas a desempacar?_

_—¡Claro! –asintió Alice, intentando con su estado de voz efusivo animar a su amiga._

Alice despertó entonces de aquel sueño. No, no había sido un sueño, eso ya lo había vivido antes. Mejor dicho, diez años antes.

Miró hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama y descubrió que aún era noche cerrada. Su despertador, encima de la mesilla de noche, marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Alice se volvió a acostar en su cama y poniéndose un brazo sobre los ojos, intentó recordar con exactitud su sueño.

Bella había estado tan solo un mes en su casa. Luego había vuelto a Phoenix, donde vivía, y ya no supo nada más de ella. Según recordaba ella, era una niña bastante alegre, aunque muchas veces la escuchase llorar en su habitación. Eso se debía a la reciente muerte de su abuela, como le había contado su madre. Alice había intentadopor todos los medios animar a Bella, incluso Edward, su hermano mayor en ocasiones había hecho reír a Bella. Alice siempre bromeaba en aquel entonces diciendo que ellos dos se tenían que casar, cosa que siempre hacía volver a su hermano mayor a su habitual estado de frialdad y a Bella encenderse como un farolito de Navidad.

Cuando Bella regresó a su casa, Alice podría jurar que su amiga se iba mucho más animada. Hacía años que no recordaba a Bella y se preguntó porque su amiga no había vuelto a Forks. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Cómo estaría? Esas preguntas cruzaron su mente, para luego una fabulosa idea formarse en su mente.

Le preguntaría a Esme, ya que era amiga de la madre de Bella, así que mantendría contacto con ella y así podría conseguir que Bella viniese a pasar el verano de nuevo a su casa.

Se durmió de nuevo, sonriente. En su interior, tenía el presentimiento de que su deseo se haría realidad.

* * *

**Bueno no es un prologo muy largo, pero espero que hayais sentido interés por la historia y le deis una oportunidad :D ¡Si es así, agradecería que me lo hicieseis saber! Tan solo teneis que darle al botoncito este de ahí debajo ;) jajaja**

**Tampoco sabría decir si la historia será muy corta o muy larga. Se verá con el tiempo y la inspiración xD**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali._


	2. La idea de Alice

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer :D a mi tan solo me pertenece la trama xD**

* * *

**Desde esa primera vez**

**1. La idea de Alice**

* * *

Alice aprovechó a la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, para hablar con su madre sobre el plan de invitar a Bella. Su padre estaba en el trabajo y su hermano durmiendo, así que la hora del desayuno le pareció de lo más oportuna.

_—_¡He tenido una idea fantástica, mamá! –sonrió Alice, mientras bebía su zumo.

_—_¿Puedo saberla? –rió Esme, aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

_—_¿Te acuerdas de Bella? –Esme frunció el ceño, pero terminó asintiendo. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía esta vez su hija- Había pensado que quizá podría venir a pasar el verano. Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella, y me gustaría volverla a ver.

A Esme le pareció una idea estupenda, tal y como su hija le había predicho anteriormente.

_— _Le llamaré a Reneé para hablar de ello. Espero que Bella acepte la oferta.

_—_ ¡Seguro que sí!

_—_¿Y este entusiasmo?

Tanto Alice cómo Esme se giraron para encontrarse a Edward recostado en el marco de la puerta.

_—_He pensado en que Bella venga ha pasar el verano aquí. ¡¿No es genial?! –dijo entusiasmada Alice.

Los ojos e Edward refulgieron de sorpresa, pero tan solo duró un segundo. Su habitual estado huraño volvió de inmediato.

_—_Si te hace ilusión... –el joven se separó de la puerta y se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno.

Alice le hizo una graciosa mueca cuando él no podía verla y su madre le envió una mirada reprobatoria, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

El día pasó sin que Alice tuviese ninguna noticia sobre el asunto de Bella. Cuando le preguntaba a su madre, ésta tan solo decía que no le habían cogido el teléfono. Justo una hora antes de cenar, la pequeña Cullen escuchó cómo su madre hablaba por teléfono. Se acercó corriendo, y expectante por si su madre estaba hablando con Reneé. Esme la vio y levantó un dedo, pidiendo a su hija paciencia. Finalmente dijo:

_—_¡Estupendo! Hablamos más tarde, un saludo a Charlie y a Bella.

Y dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia su hija, que casi se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

_—_Ha dicho que mañana nos llamarán para decirnos a que hora llegara el avión –sonrió su madre. Alice profirió un grito de alegría, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre.

Durante la cena, se lo comunicaron a su padre y a su hermano. El primero recibió bien la noticia, pero el segundo todo lo contrario. Resopló y miró hacia el techo, murmurando cosas para si. Sus padres ignoraron el gesto, pero no su hermana, quien después de la cena, siguió a su hermano mayor hasta su habitación.

_—_¿Qué problema tienes? –le preguntó, con los brazos en jarras.

_—_¿A qué te refieres? –respondió Edward con otra pregunta, mostrando más interés en su colección de CD's que en su hermana.

_—_¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¿Qué problema tienes con Bella?

_—_No tengo ningún problema con Bella. Casi no la recuerdo –dijo sacando un CD de Debussy.

Alice suspiró, resignada. Sabía que no haría nada discutiendo con Edward, así que le dio las buenas noches a su hermano y luego se fue a su habitación.

Tres días más tarde, a las once de la mañana, Alice y Edward se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Seattle, esperando a Bella. La primera estaba impaciente, yendo de un lado para otro y hablando sin parar. Edward había metido las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras escuchaba música en su iPod, ignorando a su hermana.

Habían tenido que ir ellos, ya que Carlisle trabajaba y Esme se había quedado para preparar la comida para cuando llegaran.

El avión llegó puntual, y pronto empezaron a salir los pasajeros. Entre la multitud, los dos hermanos empezaron a buscar a su invitada, sin éxito alguno.

_—_¿Seguro que venía en este vuelo? –preguntó Edward, quién aún no se había quitado los auriculares.

_—_¡Segurísimo! –respondió Alice, preocupada por el hecho de que su amiga se hubiese echado a atrás en el último momento.

Sin embargo, no había sido así. Bella les había encontrado antes, y se había acercado a ellos, con timidez.

_—_Perdona –musitó, situándose al lado de Edward, que se había puesto de puntillas para buscar mejor.

El chico no se dio cuenta, así que Bella tuvo que insistir más.

_—_¡Eh! –se atrevió a darle unos golpecitos en el brazo, para captar su atención. Cuando el muchacho puso sobre ella su mirada esmeralda, Bella supo que no se había equivocado. No había olvidado esa mirada.

Edward se desconcertó un poco al principio por que alguien le estuviese distrayendo, pero cuando miró a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, de inmediato reconoció a Bella. Sonrió, mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

_—_Por fin apareces.

Bella hizo un gesto de desconcierto. Iba a responder, cuando un grito la interrumpió. Edward y ella se volvieron, para encontrarse cómo Alice corría hacia su amiga y la envolvía en un abrazo.

_—_¡Bells ya estás aquí! –gritaba sin parar.

Bella miró de reojo a Edward, que había rodado los ojos ante el gesto de su hermana.

_—_¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó, con tono de indiferencia.

Alice cogió de la mano a Bella, guiándola hacia el coche, mientras Edward cogía el equipaje de la chica.

Una vez en el coche de Edward, un flameante Volvo plateado, Alice se sentó en el asiento de detrás y Bella en el del copiloto, mientras Edward se situaba en el asiento del conductor.

De camino, Alice no paraba de hacer preguntas a Bella por doquier. Sin embargo, Edward le pidió que descansase un poco de cháchara, que su amiga estaría cansada del viaje, y así consiguió que su hermana callase un rato. Se había dado cuenta de que Bella no estaba cansada. La joven estaba mirando por la ventanilla, con gesto ausente. Edward se preguntó porque estaría así. ¿Le habría vuelto a pasar algo? ¿O es que era propensa a la depresión?

* * *

**¡Holaa!**

**¡Wou 6 reviews! :D Muchisimas gracias **_Ericastelo, Lulaa, ANDREA PATTINSON, Andrea L.A, kotydecullen y smile . of .angel_** por hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones :D y gracias por los favoritos y alertas también ^^**

**Sé que los capis pueden ser algo aburridos o no sé un poco raros...pero es que estoy en un estado extraño últimamente xD estoy intentando alejarme un poco de la realidad por decirlo así xD**

**Pero sigo escribiendo ¿eh? xDD**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actu ^^**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali._


	3. Huir es una buena opción

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía =)**

* * *

**Desde esa primera vez**

**2. Huir es una buena opción**

* * *

_Bella sabía que ya sería por lo menos mediodía, pero le daba exactamente igual. Su cabeza enterrada debajo de la almohada aún la protegía de los pocos rayos de Sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de su habitación y mantenían a la joven en la oscuridad. Y así podía permanecer por lo menos todo el día y el siguiente y el siguiente. Poco le importaba si se moría de hambre o de sed. Pero claro, ahí estaba Reneé, su madre, impidiendo sus maravillosos planes._

_—¿Aún así, dormilona? –dijo dulcemente, al entrar en la habitación._

_Como respuesta, Bella emitió un gruñido, pidiéndole que se marchara. Reneé sonrió y de inmediato se dirigió a abrir las cortinas para luego, sentarse en la cama de su hija, quien notó cómo el colchón se hundía un poco en el sitio donde se había sentado su madre._

_—Cielo, no puedes seguir así para siempre –susurró Reneé, dándole a Bella unas palmaditas en la espalda._

_—¿Qué apuestas?_

_Reneé rió y luego quitó primero las sábanas y después intentó hacer la misma acción con la almohada._

_—¡Mamá!_

_—¡Hija! –Bella no sabía cómo, pero su madre consiguió quitarle la almohada de la cabeza a pesar de que ella la tuviese bien sujeta- ¡Ahora mismo vas a levantare y luego iremos de compras!_

_—¡No! ¡No quiero salir!_

_Reneé suspiró y se sentó de nuevo al lado de la joven, quien en ese momento me encontraba con la vista fija en el techo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con expresión seria._

_—Cielo, no te pasará nada. Yo iré contigo en todo momento._

_—A la gente le importa un comino con quién vaya. Y más si son de mi edad._

_Reneé sabía que su hija tenía razón, pero también sabía que no podía permitir que intentase alejarse del resto del mundo, cómo era su propósito. Ese día desistió con el intento de sacar a Bella de casa. Ya llevaba dos días así, y bien sabía que la cosa no podía continuar. Salió durante la tarde para ir a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros, favor que le había pedido su hija._

_Se prometió que aquello cambiaría, aunque no sabía cómo. Halló la solución por la noche, mientras estaba preparando la cena junto a Bella y el teléfono sonó. Su hija se sobresaltó y la miró con horror. Reneé le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y se dirigió a coger el teléfono, preparada para decir un par de cosas bien dichas._

_—¿Quién es? –preguntó fríamente._

_—¿Es la casa de los Swan?_

_Oh, vaya. Aquella voz no era para nada la que se esperaba escuchar. Resultó que quién hablaba era su amiga Esme. Hacía años que no sabía nada de ella y ese fue el motivo por el que primero no la reconoció, pero cuando ella le dijo quién era, se alegró en sobremanera. Cuando Esme le informó sobre el motivo de su llamada, Reneé supo que eso solo podía ser una señal._

_Le preguntó a Bella sobre la propuesta de los Cullen. La joven se mostró un poco reacia al principio, pero terminó aceptando. Y así se lo comunicó Reneé a su amiga._

_Después de cenar y de comunicárselo a Charlie, su padre, el cual estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, Bella se encerró en su habitación, poniéndose primero el pijama y luego acostándose, aunque no pudo dormir._

_En dos días viajaría lejos de Phoenix, lejos de todos sus males. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que huir no era la solución, pero esta vez era diferente. No quería quedarse todo el verano encerrada en casa, pero tampoco quería salir. Ir a Forks sería una buena solución. Le daría tiempo para despejarse y luego volver para ir a la universidad y empezar una nueva vida._

Ahora ya se encontraba en la casa de los Cullen, lejos ya de todo aquello a lo que temía, aunque el miedo a salir a la calle aún perduraba en su pecho, cómo si aquellas personas que tanto daño le habían hecho aún siguiesen allí.

_—_¡Bella! –la vocecita de Alice sonó al otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltando a la joven.

Bella dejó la maleta a medio deshacer encima de la cama y fue a abrir al duendecillo. El apodo se debía al físico de Alice; era bajita, con el pelo negro azabache corto y terminado en puntas que apuntaban en todas direcciones. Sus ojos, verdes casi almendrados, eran grandes y destacaban por su aspecto vivaracho. Su piel era clara, y no pasaría del metro cincuenta. Cuando caminaba, parecía que fuese danzando, cosa que le producía cierta gracia y un poco de envidia a Bella, que carecía bastante del sentido del equilibrio.

_—_¿Te ayudo? –preguntó Alice, poniéndose de puntillas y señalando la maleta abierta de par en par con la cabeza.

_—_No hace falta –le sonrió su amiga, un poco incómoda- estaba terminando y estoy cansada y pensaba acostarme pronto.

_—_Pero, ¡quiero ayudar! –Alice cuando se lo proponía podía parecer una niña pequeña a pesar de tener dieciséis años.

_—_Ali, déjala –dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Tanto Bella como Alice miraron hacia la puerta de enfrente para encontrarse con Edward, que miraba a su hermana de forma divertida.

Alice bufó resignada, envió una mirada a Bella advirtiéndole que la cosa no terminaba ahí y luego se dirigió a las escaleras, fingiendo enfado. Bella rió entre dientes ante la actuación. Cuando miró de nuevo a Edward, éste había perdido toda diversión de su rostro, el cual mostraba una seriedad que incluso asustó a la joven.

_—_Gra-gracias –balbuceó ella, sonrojada y con la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de aguantar la mirada del chico.

_—_Cómo sea –repuso él, con desgana, para acto seguido volver a entrar en su habitación, dando un portazo.

Bella se sorprendió ante la reacción de él. Se quedó unos segundos más, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada, para luego encogerse de hombros y regresar al interior de la habitación.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ahora que he tenido un poco de tiempo he escrito un nuevo capi. No es muy largo, pero es que mi cabeza no da para más. Seah, estoy empotrada en la cama desde el lunes…odio los virus **

**Aún estoy algo en shock…¡No me esperaba con encontrarme con 18 reviews! :D Gracias **gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, Haloh, Valmich, Andrea Pattinson, Indi Cullen, n_n, Andrea L.A., Ericastelo, Edwardkaname, Karlia Cullen y kotydecullen**!!**

**Un dia os responderé ;) iba a hacerlo ahora, pero el dolor de cabeza me esta matando u.u ****También, gracias por los favoritos y alertas :D me hacen mucha ilusión, aunque aún sean pocos ^ ^**

**Poco a poco iréis descubriendo porque Edward se comporta así con Bella y qué le pasó a Bella. Lo de Edward...bueno puedo daros una pista si quereis :)**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, un beso!**

_Ali._


	4. Empezando el oficio de detective

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo me adjudico la trama, que es un producto de mi alocada mente =)**

* * *

**Desde esa primera vez**

**3. Empezando el oficio de detective**

* * *

Alice se aburría, y mucho.

Había decidido que al día siguiente arrastraría a Bella –y si podía también al cabezota de su hermano- a Port Ángeles, de compras. Las compras siempre unían a la ó en llamar también a Rosalie, su mejor amiga, pero conociendo el carácter tan fuerte de Rose, posiblemente atemorizaría un poco a su otra amiga. Así que pensó que primero hablaría con Bella sobre su amiga "mala leche", cómo la llamaba Edward. No hacía falta decir que Rose y Edward siempre estaban cómo el perro y el gato, aunque Alice sabía que en verdad ellos se querían cómo dos hermanos.

Finalmente, Alice logró dormirse, con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar muchas de las pequeñas peleas que tenían su mejor amiga y su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó, descubrió que ya eran pasadas las once de la mañana. Fue directa al piso de arriba, a hablar con Bella y Edward para proponerles la salida a Port Ángeles. La escena que se encontró fue un poco desconcertante para ella. Edward estaba aún con pijama, delante de la habitación de Bella, la voz de la cual se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta. Alice fue a preguntarle a su hermano que hacía, cuando él notó su presencia y le pidió que guardase silencio con un gesto. Alice le hizo caso y se acercó a él, husmeando.

_- En serio, ojala estuvieses aquí. ¡Te encantaría! Es un pueblecito muy tranquilo _–se escuchó que decía Bella. Por lo visto, estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien. Calló para escuchar lo que la otra persona estuviese diciendo, para luego responder, en un tono de voz un poco más bajo- _sí, ya sé que lo han quitado. Pero la gente sigue hablando, esté o no _–hizo de nuevo otra pausa, y después volvió a subir el tono de voz- _¿Y qué más podía hacer, Angie? Sabes cómo soy, no podía afrontarlo. Y no vengas otra vez con el sermón de que debería plantarles cara, porque lo hice y ya ves como terminé._

Alice cruzó una mirada con Edward, que estaba tan confuso cómo ella. Desconcertados por las palabras de su amiga, volvieron a prestar atención:

_- ...por eso, si hubiera continuado ahí, hubiera terminado loca. Si Alice no me hubiera invitado a pasar el verano aquí, creo que me hubiera ido a cualquier sitio con tal de olvidarme de todo. _

Con el cruce de miradas se habían perdido una parte de la conversación. Alice lo lamentó, pero no por ello dejó de escuchar:

_- Está bien, Angie__, te creo –_se escuchó una suave risita y luego terminó- _ya hablaremos. Cuídate. _

Y dicho esto, se volvió a hacer el silencio en la habitación de Bella. Edward rápidamente volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Alice ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la puerta de la habitación de su amiga se abrió.

Bella la miraba con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Escuchando por detrás de las puertas, Ali?

- ¡No ha sido mi intención, Bells! –se intentó excusar la muchachita- ¡te lo juro! ¡No he escuchado nada!

Bella suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga, que rápidamente entró y se sentó sobre la cama, ya hecha.

- ¿Era una amiga? –preguntó Alice, curiosa.

Bella titubeó un poco antes de responder, pero finalmente lo hizo:

- Mi mejor amiga –sonrió, con añoranza- la hecho mucho de menos, pero es mejor así.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres demasiado cotilla –rió Bella, aunque su risa era algo forzada. Sin embargo, no respondió la pregunta de Alice.

Ella lo notó, pero supo que era mejor no presionar.

- ¡Venga toca arreglarse! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie de nuevo y dando saltitos, emocionada.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó la joven castaña, con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Nos vamos de compras, y Ed nos llevara! –lo último lo dijo gritando, para que su hermano la escuchara.

El rostro de Bella era una mueca de horror.

- No me gustan las compras, Ali.

Ahora la mueca de horror estaba instalada en el rostro de la pequeña Cullen.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -¡¿cómo podían no gustarle las compras?! Eso era algo de lo más extraño para Alice. Aunque de inmediato se recompuso- bueno, me da igual, nos vamos de compras. ¡Y nada de peros! –añadió, al ver que Bella iba a protestar.

Y antes de que su amiga pudiese replicar, salió de la habitación, orgullosa. Iba a bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar, para después ir a arreglarse, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Con una sonrisa maligna, se dirigió allí y entró sin avisar. Edward se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con la almohada sobre su rostro.

- ¡Eddie levántate! –gritó, lanzándose encima de la cama y saltando, al igual que una niña pequeña. Su hermano no hizo más que cogerle de un pie y tumbarla, para que parara- ¡Eh! –se quejó Alice, mientras Edward reía, aún debajo de la almohada.

- Alice, vete.

- Nop –su hermana se tumbó a su lado, con una amplia sonrisa- Bella, tú y yo nos iremos hoy de compras. No te opongas, querido hermanito, es un hecho. Pero me gustaría saber por qué estabas escuchando a Bella. ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Te gusta a ti?

Alice no podía ver el rostro de su hermano, ya que aún lo tenía escondido debajo de la almohada, pero lo conocía demasiado bien cómo para saber que se había ruborizado.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –no pudo evitar reír.

- Tú también estabas escuchando su conversación, pequeño demonio.

Alice hizo como si no hubiese escuchado aquel horrible apodo que su hermano le había asignado.

- Pero tú estabas antes. Creía que la odiabas.

- No la odio.

- ¿Y porqué la ignoras?

- No la ignoro.

- Sí lo haces.

- Qué no.

La pequeña de los Cullen pronto se dio cuenta que no hacía nada discutiendo con su terco hermano. Con un suspiro, preguntó:

- En una hora abajo. ¡Y no te retrases!

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, con un plan rondando por su cabecita. Se le daba bien el trabajo de detective.

**

* * *

****¡Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo =) Me lo paso realmente bien escribiendo sobre Alice jajajajajaja En el proximo capitulo habrá un acercamiento entre Edward y Bella, lo prometo ^^**

**¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Me alegran el día, os lo juro :3**

**Vale, para que veais que cumplo con mis promesas, os doy una pista sobre lo que le pasa a Edward...tiene que ver con el título...no os digo más ;) Sobre Bella no puedo decir nada porque sino os estropeo un poco lo que va pasando jeje Pero tranquilas pronto lo sabreis, no creo que haga el fic muy largo xD **

**Nos vemos en la proxima actu :D**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali._


	5. Debajo la lluvia

**Ya sabéis: personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer. Trama mía! ;)**

* * *

**Desde esa primera vez**

**4. Debajo la lluvia**

* * *

Fue una agotadora tarde de horrorosas compras para Bella. No se sorprendería si aquella noche soñaba que un montón de ropa la perseguía sin parar, y todo sería culpa de ese diabólico duende llamado Alice, la misma que en aquel instante la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Tenía ganas de ir contigo de compras, Bells!

Se encontraban en una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería del centro comercial, sentados en unos cómodos sillones.

—Yo no tenía ganas –sonrió Bella, antes de dar un sorbo a su café con leche.

Edward tosió, intentando esconder su risa, sin éxito. Alice los fulminó a los dos con la mirada.

—¡Oh, vamos! Mis compras no son tan horribles…

—Discrepo.

—¡Tú cállate! –le ordenó Alice a su hermano, apuntándole con el dedo índice, de forma acusadora. Esta vez fue el turno de Bella de reír.

Aquel pequeño rato de bromas y agradables charlas en la cafetería a animó bastante a Bella, quien por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas. La cosa cambió cuando llegaron tres nuevos invitados.

—¡Jazz, Rose, Em, aquí! –exclamó de repente Alice, haciendo señas para que los tres recién llegados se percatasen de donde se encontraban.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hasta donde ellos se encontraban y cogieron asiento. Alice y Edward presentaron a sus amigos a Bella. Jasper era el novio de Alice desde hacia bastante tiempo, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, hermana y mejor amigo de éste, respectivamente. Rosalie y Jasper eran los dos rubios, ella con los ojos azules celeste y él de color azul eléctrico. Los dos eran guapísimos, al igual que Emmett, que era alto y fornido. Su pelo era rizado y castaño y de ojos grises. Estar junto a aquellas cinco personas le bajó aún más el ego a Bella.

Según le contaron todos, eran amigos desde que ingresaron en el instituto. La sola mención del centro ya puso la carne de gallina a Bella, al recordar viejos sucesos.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Rosalie, que estaba sentada a su lado, y todos se giraron para mirarla. Genial.

Bella la miró e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa.

—Solo estoy cansada.

—¡No me extraña, si te has pasado la tarde en un centro comercial con Alice! –se carcajeó Emmett, haciendo reír a todos cuando Alice le lanzó una de las ensaimadas que había encima de la mesilla de delante suyo, la cual Emmett cogió y dio un bocado- ¡gracias duende!

—De nada –Alice le sacó la lengua infantilmente, lo que provocó nuevas risas. Pero esta vez, Bella no se unió a ellas, y solo alguien entre sus compañeros lo notó.

No tardaron demasiado en irse a casa, ya que Edward dijo que habían prometido a Esme estar en casa antes de las siete, y eran las seis y media. Durante el camino de regreso a casa, Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío cristal y cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar descansando. Lo único que le apetecía en aquellos momentos, era llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

—¿Quieres que ahora te ayude a organizar la ropa que hemos comprado? –preguntó Alice, desde el asiento de delante, con una amplia sonrisa.

Bella iba a responder que no hacía falta, cuando Edward se le adelantó:

—Alice, déjala, ¿no ves que está cansada?

—Eso que lo diga ella. Siempre tienes que defenderla a ella, Eddie, ¡Cuando tu hermana soy yo!

—Primera, ¡no me llames Eddie! Segunda, la defiendo porque sé como se siente el haberse pasado todo un día siendo tu Barbie, Ali –esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que sabía que siempre convencía a su hermana.

Alice se resignó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. Edward frunció los labios, intentando no reír al ver a su hermana así, y luego miró de reojo hacía atrás, para ver a Bella que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Dio gracias al cielo de que Alice estuviese demasiado ocupada en aquel momento cambiando de estación de radio para que se diera cuenta de que había mirado a Bella. Al fin y al cabo, su hermana era muy perceptiva.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella bajó del coche y fue directa a su habitación, saludando antes a Esme, que se encontraba leyendo en el salón. Antes de que su madre pudiese preguntarle, Alice dijo:

—¡Bella está cansada, pero no porque yo sea una maniática de las compras ni nada parecido! –y dicho esto, la pequeña diablillo subió corriendo hacia su habitación, con multitud de bolsas en sus brazos.

Esme miró a su hijo mayor con una ceja alzada, a lo que él respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, antes de dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre y subir también a su habitación, donde nada más encerrarse se tumbó en su cama, con las manos en la nuca, pensando en lo ocurrido durante aquel día. Quería saber porque Bella se comportaba así. Algo debía de haberle ocurrido para que estuviese así de depresiva. Intentaría descubrirlo, fuera como fuera. Eso sí, no le diría ni una palabra a su hermana, o se metería en un serio problema.

La hora de cenar pasó sin que Bella estuviese presente. Cuando la llamaron para que bajara, se excusó diciendo que no tenía hambre y que prefería dormir, a lo que Alice le gritó que era una exagerada, de modo cariñoso, antes de bajar dando saltitos por las escaleras. Edward sin embargo no terminó de creerse aquel supuesto cansancio. Después de cenar fue a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, pero nadie respondió. Resignado, volvió a su habitación. Aquel día no le apetecía leer o escuchar música, actividades que siempre hacía antes de dormir. Pronto se puso el pijama y se acostó, aunque le costó un poco conciliar el sueño.

Fue un trueno lo que le despertó en mitad de la noche. Miró la hora en el despertador, y descubrió que eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. A esa hora no podía volver a dormir como si nada, y más con una tormenta así allí fuera. Sabía que era lo que necesitaba para poder dormir: un poco de leche. Así que se levantó y se dirigió medio grogui hasta la cocina. Una vez allí se sirvió su vaso de leche y se lo tomó, mirando por la ventana. Sin embargo, no se esperaba ver allí fuera a Bella, sentada sobre la mojada hierba, abrazándose las piernas y con el rostro entre las rodillas. Rápidamente dejó el vaso en el fregadero y salió al jardín, yendo hacía ella.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –le preguntó, cuando llegó a su lado.

Ella levantó la cabeza de repente, sorprendida de que la hubiesen descubierto. Edward aún se preocupó más, al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la joven.

—¿Estás llorando? –fue más bien una afirmación que una pregunta. El joven se sentó rápidamente a su lado, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

El gestó sorprendió aún más a Bella, pero rápidamente lo correspondió, mientras que nuevas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Él la consoló hasta que fue calmándose poco a poco. Avergonzada, se separó de él, con la vista fija en la hierba.

—Yo…siento mucho todo esto, no…

—Eh –Edward acunó con sus manos ambas mejillas de Bella, quién tuvo que levantar la mirada, a la vez que se sonrojaba- no tienes que darme las gracias por nada.

Los dos sonrieron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Era un momento mágico, el cual fue interrumpido por el destello de un rayo, que fue secundado por un trueno, lo cual les hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba lloviendo, aunque no mucho para la tormenta que se avecinaba, y ellos estaban empapados.

—Entremos en casa –dijo Edward, antes de levantarse y tender una mano a Bella, quién la cogió agradecida. Una vez la hubo ayudado a levantarse, ella esperaba que él la soltara, pero no fue así. No fue hasta que estuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de Bella, que Edward soltó su mano. Ella de inmediato notó un cosquilleo en su mano, por la que la hizo un puño. Edward no se percató de ello, tan solo se quedó mirándola a los ojos, aún preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…gracias.

Y—a te he dicho que no hace falta que me agradezcas nada –sonrió ladinamente él, lo que hizo que ella volviera a ruborizarse- siempre que me necesites yo estaré ahí.

Bella sonrió también, y sacando valor, se puso de puntillas y besó con suavidad la mejilla de su amigo.

—Lo sé. Buenas noches –y dicho esto, corrió dentro de su habitación, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Edward se quedó perplejo delante de la puerta. Cuando por fin reaccionó, una media sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, antes de suspirar y dirigirse a su habitación. Aún con la sensación de los labios de Bella sobre su mejilla, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**¡****Holaa!**

**Ups me he demorado más de lo que creía xD Echadle la culpa a universidad, que le ha dado por mandarme trabajos a punta pala ¬¬ **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo =) creo que ya sabréis que le pasa a Edward xD Pronto sabréis cual es el problema de Bella ^^**

**Como siempre, os estoy muy agradecida por vuestros reviews :D ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo jeje**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali. _


	6. ¿Y esa bipolaridad?

**Trama mía y personajes de Meyer :D**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a **helencity94**. Por esperarlo con tantas ansias y por ayudarme con el fic jaja ¡Un beso flounder! xDD**

* * *

**Desde esa primera vez**

**5. ¿Y esa bipolaridad?**

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Bella se despertó al día siguiente descubriendo que había dormido curiosamente bien. Hacía tiempo que dormía bastante mal por las noches, por culpa de las pesadillas que la atormentaban. Aquella noche, en cambio, descubrió que había tenido un sueño tranquilo.

No le dio más importancia y se levantó, revisando antes la hora en su móvil, y de paso que no tuviese ninguna llamada o mensaje. Tenía un mensaje de Ángela, pidiéndole que la llamara pronto para ponerse al día. Decidió que la llamaría después de desayunar, ya que así nadie la interrumpiría.

Se dio una ducha y luego se vistió con una camiseta gris de manga corta algo ajustada y unos jeans que llegaban hasta la rodilla, con unas sandalias a conjunto. Salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta de enfrente. Cuando ella miró, se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Edward. Bella se sonrojó, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, y él sonrió al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga.

_—_Buenos días –saludó.

_—_Buenos días –repitió Bella, un poco más calmada.

Bajaron las escaleras, con una sonrisa en sus labios. A Edward se le hacía difícil no sonreír cuando Bella se sonrojaba al verle. ¿Significaría eso que…?

_—_¡Bells, Eddie, buenos días!

A Edward se le fue la sonrisa de golpe cuando su hermana mencionó su horrible apodo. Alice estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, con su zumo en manos. Bella se dirigió hacia el frigorífico para sacarse un poco de leche, mientras que Edward se dirigía a la exprimidora donde había zumo de naranja recién hecho.

_—_Dejadme que mal piense un momento –dijo Alice, con un dedo golpeándose la barbilla y mirando al techo- habéis bajado juntos, sonrientes y con las mejillas de Bella sonrojadas. ¿Me he perdido algo?

_—_¡Ali! –regañó Edward a su hermana, mientras Bella escondía su rostro detrás de su mata de pelo- No pienses estupideces, por Dios, tan solo nos hemos encontrado en el pasillo.

_—_Ya, claro –rió el pequeño duende por lo bajo- se me hace más creíble la historia del monstruo de mi armario.

_—_Tu armario tiene un monstruo, Alice. Tu ropa.

Edward se había sentado al lado de su hermana, por lo que ésta pudo darle un buen capón, haciendo que a él se le cayese zumo encima.

_—_¡Alice! –repitió Edward, ahora molesto.

_—_Eres demasiado gruñón, hermanito –Alice continuó bebiendo su zumo, sin inmutarse.

Edward se levantó y salió de la cocina a toda prisa, notablemente enfadado. Bella se había reído por lo bajo hasta que vio al chico tan enfadado. Preguntó a Alice con la mirada que había pasado, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

_—_Mi hermano es algo bipolar, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Bella hizo como si no le diese más importancia, aunque en realidad no fue así. Como decía Alice, Edward era realmente extraño. Recordaba perfectamente como unos días antes le había hablado de esa forma tan seca. Sin embargo, la noche anterior la había tratado con demasiada dulzura.

_—_¡La Tierra a Bella! ¿estás en este mundo? –le preguntó Alice, chasqueando los dedos delante del rostro de su amiga.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, antes de enfocar sus ojos en Alice y sonreír.

_—_Que yo sepa sí.

_—_¡Perfecto! Porque nos vamos con Rose a dar una vuelta por el centro.

A Bella no le apetecía demasiado salir de casa…o salir solo con Alice. En definitiva, no le apetecía demasiado una salida de chicas. Y encontró la excusa perfecta:

_—_Lo siento Ali, pero tenía que llamar a mi amiga Ángela.

_—_No te preocupes, te esperaremos _—_sonrió el duende.

Bella chasqueó la lengua.

_—_Pero es que tenía que contarme algo, y cuando me dice eso, nos pasamos horas hablando.

La cara de Alice se entristeció, y Bella estuvo casi arrepentida de sus palabras. Casi.

_—_Bueno, en otra ocasión será –le guiñó un ojo y se levantó rápidamente para irse a cambiar.

Bella miró su ya casi vacío vaso de leche y se lo terminó de un trago, antes de volver a su habitación y llamar a su amiga. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de su habitación, se giró para mirar la de enfrente. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se dirigió hacia esa otra puerta y llamó. De inmediato se arrepintió, pero antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación, la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abrió. Bella se quedó sin respiración y se tensó. Y no era por su simple presencia. Era por la presencia del joven, pero sin camisa.

_—_Eh…-balbuceó sin poder apartar la vista del musculoso pecho de él.

_—_¿Querías algo? –preguntó, con una sonrisa ladina. No se le había pasado desapercibida la mirada que Bella le enviaba en aquellos momentos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y fijó la mirada en sus orbes esmeraldas. La sangre le subió a las mejillas de nuevo.

_—_No recordaba que te sonrojaras tanto, pero me gusta –comentó Edward, haciendo que el corazón de Bella se acelerara. ¡¿Es que quería matarla de un infarto?

_—_Gra-gracias.

Se quedaron viéndose unos segundos más, hasta que Bella recordó para que había picado a la puerta:

_—_Eh…venía a ver si estabas bien.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

_—_Supongo que no _—_dijo. Volvió a fijar su mirada en la de ella, y de pronto su rostro se endureció_—_ ¿algo más?

Ella no entendía sus cambios de humor. Y aún la desconcertó más que después de murmurar una negativa, Edward cerrara la puerta casi de un portazo. Con una opresión extraña en el pecho, regresó a su habitación, dispuesta a hablar con su mejor amiga.

.

.

_—_¡Bella tiene un admirador!

_—_¿De que hablas, Angie?

_—_¡No te hagas la tonta! Se nota a leguas que a ese chico le gustas. ¡Y tan solo por lo que me has contado lo puedo deducir! Como me gustaría estar ahí y verlo yo misma…

_—_Angie, para. Sabes que no tengo intención de…

El tono de voz de su amiga volvió a ser ese tono serio y responsable que Bella tan bien conocía.

_—_Bells, escucha. No debes pensar que todos son unos cerdos. Ese chico parece buena persona, y me has dicho que es guapo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

_—_¡Dios, deja de ver telenovelas de una vez! –rió Bella, de forma nerviosa, intentando quitar hierro al asunto- realmente de un granito de arena haces una montaña.

_—_Lo que tú digas. Pero sabes que tengo razón.

_—_Claro _—_dijo Bella, sarcásticamente.

Su amiga suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

_—_El otro día _les_ vi en el centro comercial.

Bella se tensó en aquel momento. Sabía a quién se refería Ángela, y sintió su cuerpo temblar, como si aquellas personas estuvieran allí con ella. Como si volviese a visualizar aquel horrible momento.

_—_¿Di-dijeron algo sobre mí? _—_preguntó la joven, sintiendo las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, de nuevo.

_—_No, iba con Ben y Jacob _—_Bella sonrió al recordar al último. Su amiga hizo otra pausa antes de proseguir_—_ te echamos mucho de menos, Bella.

_—_Y yo a vosotros. No sabes cuanto _—_y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

Era por eso por lo que no hablaba con Ángela muy seguido, de inmediato se ponía a llorar. Ni siquiera había intentado hablar con Jacob, ya que sabía que se pondría mucho peor. Y ahora iba la mención sobre ello:

_—_Intenta hablar con Jake, Bella. No está pasando demasiado bien tu marcha. El otro día en el centro comercial casi va a partirle la cara a…

_—_Intentaré hablar con él luego, ¿vale? _—_interrumpió a su amiga, no queriendo escuchar aquel nombre.

_—_¡Bien! No le diré nada, no te preocupes. Pero inténtalo, por favor.

_—_Ya te he dicho que lo haré, pesada –rió, sin ganas.

_—_Con eso me conformo –la acompañó Ángela en sus risas- bueno, te tengo que dejar. He quedado con Jessica unos detalles para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

_—_Salúdala de mi parte –sonrió, recordando a Jessica. Era una amiga de Ángela y ella, algo chismosa, pero buena chica en general.

_—_Claro. Hablamos luego. ¡Y recuerda de llamar a Jake!

_—_Adiós, Angie.

Colgó, con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Ese día, de momento, aún no se sentía con fuerzas para llamar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo :) Jake hará su aparición más adelante...yo solo os advierto jojo**

**No iba a colgar, pero recordé que tenía bastante escrito y he dedicido terminarlo y colgarlo :D (seah todo por no estudiar...xD) ****Mañana subiré de mis otras historias, que hoy ya he subido de dos y tengo mucho que estudiar...¡ODIO LOS EXAMENES Y LA UNI! ¿Y quién no? xD**

**¡Gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado guapas! Me alegran el día ^^ y también por los favoritos y alertas jeje**

dany-cullen-patt: **no tengo una regla para actualizar xD es cuando tengo tiempo me pongo en el Word y escribo y si me gusta lo que he escrito pues lo cuelgo jaja así que no te puedo decir actualizo cada tanto tiempo porque no tengo marcado un ritmo especifico :)**

**Me despido hasta pronto :D**

**Un beso,**

_Ali. _


	7. Conversaciones

****

****

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea es miaa! :)**

**

* * *

**

Desde esa primera vez

****

**6. Conversaciones**

**

* * *

**

Después de hablar con Angela durante bastante tiempo, Bella dejó el teléfono móvil a su lado en la mesilla de noche y se tumbó en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había hablado hacia apenas unos minutos con su mejor amiga.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer todo eso? Por más que lo pensaba, la respuesta siempre era la misma: nada. Sin embargo, recordaba haber escuchado la famosa frase: la vida no es justa. ¡Y tanto que no lo era! Pero también era verdad que, aunque la vida no fuese justa, ella no debía quedarse estancada en ella, debía seguir adelante. Y a pesar de que lo sabía, de que no debía llorar más, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, desde aquel día en el cual empezó su desgracia. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, no queriendo siquiera rememorar aquel fatídico día.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ella levantó la cabeza de la almohada, pero no respondió.

_—_¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

La joven frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía ahora Edward buscándola? Ese chico era la persona más bipolar con al que se hubiese encontrado jamás. Teniendo un padre médico, le extrañaba que no se hubiese puesto aún en tratamiento.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió despacio, para encontrarse con un Edward que esperaba nervioso a enfrentarse con ella.

Él sabía que no se estaba comportando bien con Bella, y que no conseguiría nada portándose de esa forma tan fría con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que esa era su técnica de defensa. Pero todo se podía remediar, y ese era el motivo por el que se había plantado delante de la habitación de la joven.

_—_¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella, al ver que el chico se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

_—_Yo…-se rascó la nuca, no sabiendo como empezar- había pensado que…bueno, ya que estamos aquí y…

_—_No me gustaría ser maleducada...-le interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa divertida- pero no te estoy entendiendo nada.

Edward se tranquilizó cuando vio que ella le sonreía con calidez. Así que respiró hondo y encontró por fin las palabras adecuadas:

_—_¿Te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta conmigo? No te llevaré de compras, te lo prometo.

Bella se quedó de una pieza al escuchar la propuesta, ya que nunca se había pensado que ese chico la invitaría a algo.

_—_Bueno…vale, ¿por qué no?

_—_¿En serio? Pues en media hora te espero abajo –entonces él le sonrió y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación.

Bella cerró la puerta de la suya y se apoyó en ella. ¿De verdad había aceptado ir con Edward a dar una vuelta? ¡Vaya!

Enrojeció de solo pensar que aquello sonaba como si tuvieran una cita. Rió entre dientes, pero notó el rubor en sus mejillas. Aquello no era una cita, ¿verdad?

.

.

_—_¿En serio alguien se comería un helado con el frío que hace? –preguntó Bella, sin poderse contener, al ver la heladería abierta.

Edward rió ante la ocurrencia.

_—_Estamos en verano, Bella.

_—_¡Pero aquí en Forks parece que sea invierno!

_—_No seas exagerada –continuó riendo él, a lo que recibió una mirada furibunda de parte de la castaña, por lo que agregó, intentando aguantar la risa- de acuerdo, mejor di otoño.

_—_¡Otoño como quieras! Pero hace frío.

_—_¿Es por eso que no quieres bajar del coche?

_—_¡Qué observador! –sonrió esta vez ella, con sarcasmo.

Llevaban más de dos horas sentados dentro del coche, aparcados cerca de las afueras de Forks, intentando evitar encontrarse con Alice y Rosalie. Primero, los dos se habían mostrado un poco tímidos y no hablaban demasiado. No fue hasta que Edward encendió la radio de su coche, y sonó _Claro de luna _de Debussy, que iniciaron una conversación, esta vez, sobre sus gustos musicales, que resultaron ser increíblemente parecidos. Así habían ido cogiendo confianza, hasta el punto de olvidar la vergüenza y gastarse bromas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

_—_No deberías haberte puesto esos pantaloncitos –dijo Edward, señalando con la cabeza los pantalones vaqueros cortos que ella llevaba- ¡en Forks es un suicidio llevar esa indumentaria!

_—_¡Como tú bien has dicho, es verano! El otro día los llevaba y no hacía frío.

_—_El otro día había salido el sol. Hoy, llueve.

_—_¡Está bien! Tú ganas.

Él sonrió satisfecho, pero no supo que más decir. De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente.

_—_¿Te apetece ir a casa y que veamos una película?

_—_Por mí perfecto –sonrió Bella.

Edward puso el coche en marcha y se dirigieron hacia la mansión.

_—_¿Te apetece que veamos una de acción?

_—_¿Y que tal _Orgullo y Prejuicio_? –dijo ella a su vez.

_—_¿_Orgullo y Prejuicio_? –Edward frunció la nariz- ¿por qué esa?

_—_Es muy buena, aunque claro, el libro es mil veces mejor. ¿Lo has leído?

_—_Sí, y por eso la película no me gusta. Es una mala adaptación.

_—_¡No es una mala adaptación! –suspiró y antes de que él la rebatiera, cambió de tema- ¿y que tal si vemos una comedia? No sé…¿Alguna de Scary Movie?

_—_¿Lo dices en broma? ¡Són malísimas!

_—_Oh, vaya, ¿alguna película te gusta? –preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

_—_Pues…

Edward no pudo seguir, ya que se vio interrumpido por el móvil de Bella, quién lo cogió extrañada, y más aún al ver quién era la persona que llamaba.

_—_¿Jake? –preguntó, más que dijo, al contestar.

_—_Has respondido.

Bella se tensó al momento. Había contestado sin pensar, y al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo de inmediato se puso nerviosa. A pesar de que le había ignorado durante varios días, él no se mostraba enfadado. Es más, ella incluso juraría que estaba sonriendo.

_—_¿Qué pasa, Jacob? –respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse.

_—_¿Cuándo llegarás a casa?

_—_Me voy a quedar aquí el resto del verano…

_—_Eso ya lo sé. Digo cuando llegarás a casa de los Cullen.

_—_¿Qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

_—_Estoy en Forks, exactamente, delante de la mansión de los Cullen.

Bella se quedó sin habla.

No podía ser…

_—_¡¿Qué?

* * *

**¡Holaa! **

**Queda alguien por aqui? jaja ¡Perdon! he estado tiempo desaparecida, si, pero es que no tenia Internet, y a mitad de verano, mi Copito (mi pequeño netbook donde tenia todo escrito) se rompió y aún estoy esperándolo :(**

**Cuando he vuelto con el ordenador de sobremesa, pues no tenia inspiración...¡Hasta hoy! Pronto espero subir de QMFF y de lsa historias de Elenya (que me las tiene que volver a pasar) y todo eso...tambien tengo un proyecto de Oneshot...asi que espero no retrasarme :)**

**¡Un beso a todas, y espero que os haya gustado el capi!**

**¡Besikos!**

_Ali._


	8. No mientas

**Los personajes són propiedad de Meyer, pero la trama es mía ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Desde esa primera vez**

**7. No mientas**

**

* * *

**

El asesinato era una opción que mucha gente había sospesado muchas veces, pero tan solo durante un minuto, como máximo dos. Después ya estaban los psicópatas y demás asesinos. Bella nunca se había considerado una persona violenta, pero en aquel momento quiso matar a su mejor amigo.

—¡No ha hecho gracia!

—¡Lo que hubiera pagado por ver tu cara, Bells!

—Muy gracioso –dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero en serio, Bella, ¿Cómo podría estar yo delante de la casa de los Cullen? ¡Ni siquiera sé donde viven!

—¡Y yo que sé! –respondió ella, riendo.

—Eso quería yo oír –susurró Jacob, cosa que hizo que la risa de Bella cesara de repente.

—¿Cómo?

—Hacía mucho que no reías.

Bella iba a responder que eso no era cierto, que el día anterior, e incluso esa misma mañana, había estado riendo. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que Jacob eso no lo sabía. Era cierto que desde _aquello_, ella en Phoenix no había reído. Su primera risa en mucho tiempo había sido gracias a Alice y a Edward. Miró a éste último de reojo, y vio que conducía con una expresión facial bastante seria, y con la vista bien fija en la carretera.

—¿Estás ahí? –le llamó la atención Jacob, al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí…oye, Jake, tengo que colgar.

—¡Espera! Prométeme que me llamarás –le imploró él.

Bella suspiró, y terminó cediendo, prometiendo que pronto le llamaría. Una vez hubo colgado, se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil, que anunciaba que la conversación había terminado. Tenía remordimientos por haber estado evitando así a Jake, pero tenía miedo de escuchar aquel tan temido _te lo dije._

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Edward, al ver la expresión que se le había quedado a la joven después de que terminase la llamada.

—Sí…lo estoy –puso su mejor sonrisa fingida, rogando por que él la creyese.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Sin embargo, Edward no quiso insistir en el tema. Sabía que ella no quería contarle porque estaba así, no era tonto, y sabía perfectamente que Bella no confiaba en él, por más que eso le doliera.

—¿Ya has pensado que vamos a ver? –preguntó entonces ella.

—Lo que quieras –respondió él, de forma un poco seca.

Edward había vuelto a mostrar su otra faceta, y Bella no entendía el por qué, pero tampoco preguntó.

Llegaron finalmente a casa, y una vez bajaron del coche, se dirigieron al salón, a seleccionar la película. O al menos, a que Bella la seleccionara, ya que cuando la chica le proponía a Edward alguna, él solo se encogía de hombros. Finalmente, la chica no pudo más y le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

—¿Qué me tendría que pasar? –preguntó él a su vez, con una ceja alzada.

—Estás callado.

—No soy muy hablador.

—No es verdad –contraatacó ella.

—No me conoces.

Y Bella se dio cuenta de que él llevaba razón. Posiblemente, él ni siquiera estaba cómodo en su compañía, tan solo pasaba tiempo con ella por mera cortesía.

—Lo entiendo –susurró entonces- no volveré a molestarte.

Dejó las carátulas de los DVD que sujetaba en el suelo y echó a correr escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación, donde se encerró y se echó sobre la cama, con la cabeza hundida sobre los almohadones.

Era verdad que ella no era gran cosa. Eso lo sabía desde hacía varios meses, cuando se le burlaron de aquella manera. Creía haberlo entendido entonces, pero ahora, después de haber pasado esos días junto a Edward, a pesar de su bipolaridad, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había hecho, aunque un poco, ilusiones. De nuevo, había vuelto a caer, de nuevo alguien le gustaba. Y ella no podía gustar a nadie, porque no era nada especial.

Un nuevo peso sobre la cama hizo que levantara la cabeza, para encontrarse con la espalda de Edward, que tenía la cabeza cogida entre sus manos, y la vista fija en el suelo. No lo había escuchado entrar.

—Lo siento mucho –susurró él- no he querido decir eso.

A pesar del shock inicial, Bella enseguida se recuperó y dijo, aunque con voz quebrada:

—Pero lo pensabas. Tranquilo, no te culpo.

Edward la miró entonces, con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo pienso siquiera.

Ella bajó la vista hacia sus manos, sintiendo aún las lágrimas surcar sus mejillas.

—Yo sé que es verdad, pero gracias de tod…

—¡No! –la interrumpió, atrapando sus manos, de forma inconsciente - ¿por qué piensas eso? No me molestas, Bella, todo lo contrario. No he estado más a gusto con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Edward, no intentes hacerme sentir bien, porque…

El joven soltó una de las manos de ella, para hacerle levantar la mirada, colocando la palma en una de sus mejillas, haciendo que se sonrojara ante el toque.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil estos días, pero es mi forma de defenderme –sonrió de forma torcida.

Bella le miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Defenderte de qué?

Edward sabía que el momento para decírselo todo, y así quitarse un gran peso de encima, era ese. Y puede que no tuviera otro instante como aquel. No debía temer, al fin y al cabo, Bella no se había apartado ante su toque. Es más, había apretado el agarre de una de sus manos, y le miraba con un brillo en los ojos.

—De lo que siento por ti.

Bella se tensó en aquel momento. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Él no podía estar diciendo todo aquello en serio. ¡Era imposible!

—No hablas en serio –dijo ella, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

El semblante de Edward cambió al escuchar aquellas palabras, volviéndose mucho más serio.

—No bromearía con algo así.

—Pero…-Bella se echó hacía atrás, recogiéndose sus piernas y pegándoselas al pecho, mientras se pegaba lo más que podía contra la pared- ¡estás mintiendo! ¡nadie puede sentir nada por mí!

Edward solo la había visto así una vez, y había sido hacía dos noches, cuando la había encontrado en el jardín. Sin embargo, aquella vez no había dicho nada. Ahora era diferente, y le dolía lo que estaba diciendo. De forma un poco vacilante, se acercó a ella, y la arropó. Bella pronto enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras envolvía su cuerpo con sus brazos, al igual que hacía el chico.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo te quiero, y no miento –atinó a decir, una vez ella se hubo calmado un poco.

—¿Por qué? –habló contra su camisa.

—Por múltiples razones. Sufres, pero intentas ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa. Eres lista, amable y simpática. Y amas a la gente que te quiere. Eres preciosa y…

—Eso no es verdad –Edward sonrió, cuando escuchó como ella reía débilmente, al decir lo último.

—Te he dicho que yo no miento en temas serios.

Finalmente, ella levantó su mirada y la conectó con la de él, con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, que hizo que el corazón del joven latiese aún más locamente.

—Gracias por todo, Edward.

—Siempre que quieras –le dijo él, antes de besarle la frente.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el gesto, y sonrió para si misma. Sí, le gustaba, y más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Buuf...realmente siento la tardanza. Al menos, espero que se vea compensada con el contenido, ¡espero que os haya gustado! He tardado tanto porque, a parte del trabajo que tengo (¿He dicho ya que odio la universidad?) no me venía la inspiración para el final. Hasta que hoy, ha aparecido un ratín y he podido escribir el final del capitulo. Quería hacerlo más largo, pero como que el resfriado no perdona y mi cabeza vuelve a dar vueltas.**

**El capítulo siguiente es una continuación de este, así que tranquilas, que no os quedareis sin saber la respuesta de Bella, aparte de que puede que haya más confesiones, jeje.**

**¡Espero que aún haya alguien por aquí! xD**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Un beso,**

_Ali._


	9. El premio

**La historia es mía...pero los personajes nop, como todos sabemos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ;)**

* * *

___Anteriormente..._

* * *

_—Pero…-Bella se echó hacía atrás, recogiéndose sus piernas y pegandoselas al pecho, mientras se pegaba lo más que podía contra la pared- ¡estás mintiendo! ¡nadie puede sentir nada por mí!_

_Edward solo la había visto así una vez, y había sido hacía dos noches, cuando la había encontrado en el jardín. Sin embargo, aquella vez no había dicho nada. Ahora era diferente, y le dolía lo que estaba diciendo. De forma un poco vacilante, se acercó a ella, y la arropó. Bella pronto enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras envolvía su cuerpo con sus brazos, al igual que hacía el chico._

_—Eso no es verdad. Yo te quiero, y no miento –atinó a decir, una vez ella se hubo calmado un poco._

_—¿Por qué? –habló contra su camisa._

_—Por múltiples razones. Sufres, pero intentas ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa. Eres lista, amable y simpática. Y amas a la gente que te quiere. Eres preciosa y…_

_—Eso no es verdad –Edward sonrió, cuando escuchó como ella reía débilmente, al decir lo último._

_—Te he dicho que yo no miento en temas serios._

_Finalmente, ella levantó su mirada y la conectó con la de él, con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, que hizo que el corazón del joven latiese aún más locamente._

_—Gracias por todo, Edward._

_—Siempre que quieras –le dijo él, antes de besarle la frente._

_Ella cerró los ojos ante el gesto, y sonrió para si misma. Sí, le gustaba, y más de lo que pensaba._

* * *

**Desde esa primera vez**

**8. El premio**

* * *

Se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales. No sabían cuando había empezado a llover, ni cuanto tiempo estaban ya abrazados, escuchando tan solo la respiración del otro. Bella sabía que podría haberse quedado dormida en cualquier momento, ya que aquel aroma que desprendía Edward y el sonido acompasado de los latidos de su corazón era todo lo que ella necesitaba para relajarse. Sin embargo, el sonido de sus estómagos pidiendo comida interrumpió aquel estado de tranquilidad.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí toda la vida –susurró Edward en el oído de la joven, provocando que ella riera por lo bajo— pero creo que no podemos vivir sin comida.

—Crees bien –sonrió Bella, separándose mínimamente de él, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos— ¿una carrera hacia la cocina?

—¿Y cual es el premio? –preguntó el chico, con una ceja alzada.

Bella se puso un dedo debajo del mentón, pensando.

—Al que gane…se le concederá una petición.

—¿Sea cual sea?

La joven sonrió, mientras asentía. Edward también sonrió, antes de dar un suave empujón a Bella y echar a correr hacia el piso de abajo.

—¡Eh! –protestó la muchacha, riendo y siguiendo a su amigo escaleras abajo.

Pero el chico, al coger ventaja, llegó antes a la cocina. Cuando Bella llegó, decidió fingir estar molesta con él, por haber hecho trampa.

—¡Gané! –exclamó él, riendo.

Ella le sacó la lengua, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Porque has hecho trampa.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no presagiaba nada bueno. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y los gritos de Alice irrumpieron en la pequeña burbuja que ambos se habían creado. Aquella en que los dos se habían olvidado por completo del mundo exterior, que solo les hacía darse cuenta de la presencia del otro.

—¡Eddie! –Edward resopló ante el apodo, cosa que hizo reír a Bella —¡Belly Bells! ¡¿Dónde estáis?

—¡En la cocina duende maléfico! –le informó su hermano, el cual se había apartado algo de Bella, sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Alice entró caminando de aquella forma tan específica y única que tenía ella, dando pequeños saltitos. Así andaba siempre que estaba realmente feliz, según había aprendido Bella aquellos últimos días.

—¡Hola, hola! –sonrió y se paró en medio de la pareja, mirándolos alternativamente —¿ibais a ver una peli? He visto las carátulas de DVD esparcidas por el suelo del salón.

Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¡Se había olvidado por completo del desorden! Sin embargo, Alice no percibió ese gesto, ya que miraba a Edward, que sí había sabido como reaccionar:

—Exacto. Pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo, y habíamos decidido hacer palomitas. ¿Te apuntas?

Alice le miró algo desconcertada, pero de inmediato la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Puedo dar mi opinión? ¿Qué os parece si vemos _El San Valentín perdido_?

Aunque era una sugerencia, Edward y Bella sabían que Alice no admitiría un no por respuesta, así que aceptaron. Después de hacer las palomitas, Edward y Bella se dedicaron a recoger los DVD esparcidos por el suelo, mientras Alice subía a por la película.

—¿Sabes que aún me debes mi premio? –le susurró él.

—No te debo nada porque eres un tramposo.

—¡Venga! ¿Ni siquiera vas a escuchar lo que quiero? –preguntó con un puchero.

Bella no pudo aguantar más y estalló en una carcajada, al ver aquel gesto.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres? –quiso saber, cuando se calmó.

Edward sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a recoger las últimas carátulas. Bella frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque no le habría respondido, cuando en ese instante volvió Alice y lo supo. Seguramente Edward la habría escuchado bajar las escaleras. Se acomodaron en el sofá, mientras Alice se sentaba en uno de los sillones, según ella, porque allí podía repantigarse más a su gusto.

La película comenzó, pero Bella no se enteraba de mucho. Solo sabía que salía la protagonista de la serie _Entre fantasmas_, Jennifer Love Hewitt, y poco más, y todo por culpa de Edward, que no paraba de mirarla de reojo y de rozar su brazo con el suyo, "involuntariamente".

Alice por su parte estaba demasiado absorta en la película. Incluso lloró en algunas partes, y bueno, al final de la película de verdad Bella pensó en que si seguía así podía inundar la casa.

Cuando la película terminó, Alice miró a su hermano y a su amiga, aún con los ojos llorosos.

—¿No ha sido preciosa?

—Prefiero _Cartas a Julieta_, pero sí, me ha gustado –opinó Bella. La película en sí le había recordado a la otra, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera gustarle igualmente.

—Está bien –respondió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice quedó satisfecha con sus respuestas, sabiendo que no podía pedir más, así que se levantó de un salto y fue a sacar la película.

—¿Queréis ver otra? –preguntó.

Así, vieron _500 días juntos_, _Sweeney Todd_ y _Jumper_. Entre tanto, habían encargado pizzas para cenar, y para cuando terminaron la última película ya era noche cerrada. Carlisle y Esme habían vuelto de sus respectivos trabajos, ya cenados, así que solo llegar dieron las buenas noches a los tres jóvenes y se dirigieron a su habitación a descansar.

—¡Ahora podemos ver…! –exclamó Alice, después de ver la última película.

—Irnos a dormir –intervino Edward— es una película realmente buena.

Alice le hizo una mueca y miró a Bella, en busca de apoyo.

—Lo siento, Ali –suspiró la chica— pero realmente tengo sueño. Seguimos mañana, ¿vale?

La joven asintió, resignada, y ayudó a Bella y a Edward a recoger los botes de bebida y las cajas de pizza, ya vacías. Después, se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación. Alice se quedó en la segunda planta, pero Bella y Edward aún tenían que subir a la tercera. Y fue ahí cuando Bella notó de nuevo las mariposas en el estómago, al saber que volvería a quedarse a solas con Edward. Él le cogió la mano, tan pronto como Alice se perdió dentro de su habitación, y Bella no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Cuando llegaron delante de la puerta de la chica, los dos parecían reticentes a separarse.

—Bueno…—empezó a decir Bella, pero Edward tenía algo que decir:

—¿Puedo pedirte ya mi premio?

Bella asintió, curiosa por lo que Edward quería pedirle. El chico sonrió ampliamente, y fue acercándose a ella, hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído, y le hicieron cosquillas cuando dijo:

—Un beso.

Bella le miró, con una mezcla de desconcierto, sorpresa, alegría y miedo. Pero él no se paró a analizar su gesto, sino que situando con dulzura una mano en la mejilla arrebolada de ella, se inclinó y unió sus labios.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Buf, otra historia que hacía años mil que no actualizaba xD Menos mal que hoy me ha venido la musa :) Os he puesto el final del último capitulo por si no recordabais xD **

**Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar, y más conforme lo he dejado, jejejeje. Espero que os haya gustado :D Y sí, parece enano, pero en mi word eran 4 hojas, sigo diciendo que esto es un timo. El próximo capitulo tendrá al menos 9 hojas! I promise!**

**Si hay alguna alma caritativa que aún esté por aquí y le haya gustado este nuevo capítulo (o no, y quiera decirme lo mucho que lo ha detestado) le agradecería eternamente que me lo hiciera saber mediante un review :3 prometo actualizar más rápido así! xD**

**Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir...solo que, nos leemos pronto ;)**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali._


	10. Pasar página

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía eh! ;)**

* * *

**Desde esa primera vez**

**9. Pasar página**

* * *

No sintió esa energía eléctrica que explicaban los libros y las películas, ni tampoco lo vio todo de color rosa. Pero sí sintió un cosquilleo que empezaba en los labios y le recorría todo el cuerpo, y también como su corazón iba indescriptiblemente deprisa. Y como no, su indudable rubor había vuelto a aparecer, por el calor que sentía en las mejillas. Aún así, en aquel momento, sus cinco sentidos estaban centrados en el chico de cabello cobrizo que la sujetaba y el beso que éste le estaba regalando. Sin embargo, Edward separó sus labios demasiado pronto para su gusto. Bella abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas que tantos sentimientos despertaban en ella.

Edward analizaba con la mirada la expresión de Bella, buscando algún indicio que le ayudara a saber si el beso había molestado a la joven, pero el rostro de ella solo mostraba una absoluta incomprensión.

_—_¿Bella? Lo siento mucho, no debería…_—_mientras hablaba, el chico intentó separarse un poco, pero Bella acortó la distancia pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él, y silenciándolo con un nuevo beso.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, ambos jóvenes tenían amplias sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. Bella se separó de él, pero tan solo para cogerle la mano y guiarle al interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta y acomodándose en la cama, los dos acostados, mirándose de enfrente y con las manos unidas.

_—_Tengo…que hacerte una pregunta –dijo Bella, cortando el cómodo silencio que se había establecido

_—_Pregunta lo que quieras –le sonrió él, pero ella no relajó su expresión, la cual mostraba que para ella aquello no era ninguna broma, por lo que Edward dejó de sonreír.

Bella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Se tomó algo de tiempo, pero Edward no la molestó. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, ansioso por la pregunta, peor sabiendo que ella necesitaba algo de tiempo. No sabía de qué se trataba aquello que ella quería saber, pero parecía importante. Y si para Bella era importante, también lo era para él.

_—_Quiero que me contestes sinceramente, te prometo que no me voy a enfadar –prosiguió Bella, sin abrir aún los ojos.

_—_Sabes que nunca te mentiría.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se fijó en los ojos verdes de él. Y fue entonces, cuando no pudo alargarlo más:

_—_¿En serio me quieres?¿No es ninguna mentira? Entiendo que sea solo un juego, de verdad, lo entiendo…

Bella hablaba tan deprisa, que Edward tardó un poco en procesar toda la información. Y cuando lo hubo hecho, lo único que pudo decir fue:

_—_Bella, eres absurda.

La joven le miró, parpadeando rápidamente, aguantando las lágrimas. Fue a decir algo, pero él le puso un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que aún no había terminado de hablar:

_—_Te quiero. Es la pura verdad y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Te quiero desde aquella primera vez que te vi, desde que te conocí cuando tenías ocho años, cuando por el día sonreías ampliamente y por la noche llorabas. Exactamente igual que ahora –Bella le miraba estupefacta, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos, la cual Edward limpió con una caricia- nunca te haría daño, Bella.

Ella no pudo evitar que más lágrimas se derramasen después de esas palabras. Edward abrió los brazos, y Bella se refugió en ellos, aferrándose a la camisa del joven.

_—_Lo siento mucho –decía entre sollozos_—_ yo también te quiero, Edward, pero no podría soportar otro engaño. No podría soportar que tú me hicieras lo mismo.

El joven frunció el ceño y separó lo suficiente a Bella para coger con delicadeza su rostro y limpiar con los pulgares las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

_—_¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella respiró hondo de nuevo, intentando tranquilizarse.

_—_Sabes que lloro por las noches –Edward asintió, pero ella no le dejó hablar_—_ Hace unos meses, el chico más popular de mi curso empezó a interesarse por mí. Mis amigos me decían que no debería fiarme, sobretodo Jacob. Es mi mejor amigo –se dio prisa en aclarar, al ver la mirada confundida del chico- es muy sobreprotector conmigo, y decía que James solo jugaría conmigo, pero no le hice caso. Me embelesó con sus coqueteos y sus palabras bonitas _—_nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero ella no se interrumpió _—_y llegó el día en que me pidió salir. Habíamos terminado el instituto y me llevó a un restaurante…y cuando acepté, aparecieron sus amigos…y su novia, Victoria. Se rieron de mí, diciendo que era una estúpida y una ilusa por creerme aquello. Ante aquello huí lo más deprisa que pude, y no me di cuenta de que lo habían grabado todo. Lo subieron a Internet, y me acosaban cada día por teléfono, por eso nunca quería salir de casa. Cuando Esme llamó, vi mi oportunidad de alejarme.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no había llorado apenas durante la última parte del relato. Incluso no lloraba ahora, tan solo le observaba, a la espera de alguna reacción por parte del joven.

_—_¿Tus amigos no te defendieron de esa gentuza? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. En verdad, lo único que quería saber era el aspecto de James para ir a pegarle una soberana paliza.

_—_Jacob se enfrentó a ellos –Bella hizo un amago de sonrisa, antes de decir- le temen un poco. Jake es muy fuerte, y tiene unos amigos fuera del instituto que no le envidian nada a Emmett, por lo que le tienen un poco de miedo, sabiendo que puede terminar con ellos en un tris. Pero Jacob tan solo les dijo que quitaran el vídeo y que si se volvían a acercar a mí, no volverían a andar.

_—_¿Solo eso? –se sorprendió Edward.

_—_Sí, porque yo se lo pedí. Sino, créeme que no hubiera sido una simple amenaza.

_—_¿Por qué no le dejaste? Eres demasiado buena –le sonrió él, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella se acomodó con un suspiro en el pecho del chico.

_—_Si se peleaban, Jacob después estaría en problemas. Además, esa escoria no se lo merece. Nosotros no somos como ellos, y hacer eso es ponerse a su altura.

Edward sonrió, orgulloso de las palabras de la joven, y de que hubiera confiado en él. Así que le besó la frente, y enterró el rostro en su cabello, aspirando aquel olor a fresias que tanto le gustaba.

_—_Lo dicho, eres demasiado buena. Pero quiero que se te quede grabado, yo nunca, jamás, te haría algo así.

_—_Lo sé –sonrió Bella, sabiendo que era verdad.

Estaba contenta consigo misma. Ahora sabía que, gracias a aquel magnifico chico que en esos momentos la abrazaba, aquel incidente con James no significaba nada en su vida, porque realmente ella nunca le quiso. Ahora sabía lo que era querer, y sabía que él era el chico correcto.

No dijeron nada más. Tan solo se quedaron allí, abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y escuchando sus respiraciones. Y así, acompañados del sonido de la lluvia, se quedaron dormidos, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo intentar excusarme, porque el motivo es el de siempre: la universidad. Trabajos, conferencias, exámenes,...en serio, paso más tiempo en la facultad que en casa...asco de vida universitaria! xD**

**¡Ohhhh! Habéis visto el trailer de Los Juegos del Hambre? seah estoy demasiado ilusionada xD y bueno, si alguna ha visto ya Amanecer, o la verá en los próximos días, por favor, no me contéis nada! que yo hasta dentro de una semana y media no podré ir...sí, gracias a la universidad...y bueno, para evitar los gritos en demasía en el cine, porque no decirlo xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :) por fin Bella se anima y cuenta lo que le ocurrió! ¿Qué opináis? ¿Qué os ha parecido Edward? ¡Decídmelo please! :D**

**Of course, infinitas gracias por cada review! que conste que los leo, pero no me da tiempo a contestarlos...pero me animáis mucho, de verdad! y bienvenidas las nuevas :D y también por los favoritos y alertas :)**

**En fin, que me enrollo más que una persiana...**

**¡Intentaré actualizar de mis otros fics en breve! Y de este también claro xD**

**¡Un beso!**

_Ali_.


End file.
